


the fruits of my labor

by paranormalbouquet



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band), Youtube RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet
Summary: He had karate chopped open a fucking watermelon like a dumbass and then proceeded to pick up the goddamn thing and suck on it. He was fucking licking it like it was a pussy and maybe it made her stomach drop a little.





	the fruits of my labor

**Author's Note:**

> i would legit die for cody and kelsey so this is all in good love and fun okay okay.  
(catch me at tacotuesdaygirl on tumblr and twitter)

He had karate chopped open a fucking watermelon like a dumbass and then proceeded to pick up the goddamn thing and suck on it. He was fucking licking it like it was a pussy and maybe it made her stomach drop a little. Maybe it made her take a breath that was a little bit deeper than normal and made her cheeks blush almost to the shade of the fruit he was eating out right now. 

“The fruits of my labor,” he said when he looked up at her, watermelon juice creating a shine on his pink lips. She let out a laugh as he went in again, this time taking a bite out of the melon. She took notice of how his tongue worked into the fun and how deeply he pressed his face into it. He slurped on it like it was the last thing he’ll ever eat and she never thought she’d be jealous of a fucking fruit.

He came back up from the melon with juice now surrounding his mouth and a drip forming on the tip of his nose. What she would give to lick it off…

She came back to earth letting out, “That looks familiar,” before her brain could tell her to stop. He blew her a kiss, not quite registering what she had said at first. And then she saw it. She saw the gears in his brain turn and he processed what she had said. And his eyes immediately grew hungry.

He slowly took a few steps closer to her, “That looked familiar, huh?” he repeated back to her in a deep raspy tone that made her spine tingle. 

“Yeah,” she replied in a breath out. And then a breath in. And out. And in. And he was looking at her lips that were hanging slack and open and her flushed cheeks and her beautiful ice blue eyes. And she just stood there, taking all of him in, preparing for what was to come. She felt his strong hands on her waist and she shivered at his touch. He grinned at her response to their contact. 

She started to walk backward towards the countertops as she felt him press up against her.

“You wanna see the real thing, babe?” he asked her, closing his sticky lips on the soft skin of her neck. “Is that what you want to see? So it’s not just a familiar memory?”

She moaned as he sucked at the sensitive spot just under her ear where her jaw meets her neck. “Is that even a question?” 

She felt him smile against her, no words needed at that moment. He kissed his way up her cheek and sloppily made his way to her lips. Her tongue danced with his as he ground up against her making her feel his concealed but growing erection. She licked at his lips and the skin surrounding them cleaning off all the remaining juice from the melon. 

They were being loud and gross, sucking and slurping, gums smacking and sensual moaning. That’s just how they are though. Over the top and “A Lot” to some people but they loved it. 

He gave her one last wet kiss before he started licking his way down her neck again. He got down on his knees while the hands on her waist lifted up her shirt just enough so that he could place sweet kisses on her torso before they slid to the front to undo the button on her shorts. He grabbed the zipper with his teeth and pulled it down letting her shorts go slack on her. He pulled them down and they fell around her ankles. She was already incredibly wet and she knew he could tell by the way his mouth crooked into a dirty grin. She rested one of her hands on his shoulder and the other slid that stupid fucking headband off his head and then threaded her fingers through his hair. He looked up at her with fire behind his eyes.

She scooched her ass up a little onto the countertop getting him a better angle but also in the process knocking one of the watermelons on the counter off and onto the floor, hitting with a bang and cracking open. She could feel him laughing as he once again used his teeth to tug at the waistband of her underwear. His hands went around to the back of her, running his fingers in the waistband also before stopping at the hips and pulling them down. Both her shorts and her panties laid discarded around her ankles before she kicked them off and stood there completely naked from the waist down. 

He licked at the skin of her inner thigh and her breathing picked up again. His skillful tongue that she just saw eat out a fruit came and licked circles around her clit, making sure not to touch it quite yet. She tugged on his hair and he moaned in response making her just that much more aroused. He expertly sucked and licked at her labia leaving her breathing out strings of moans with his name placed throughout. 

She looked down at him and the sight was almost too much. It _ was _ very familiar and as she watched his lips and tongue do things to her that she could’ve only ever dreamed about before meeting him, she felt her orgasm starting to brew inside her. 

Her grip on his hair grew even tighter and her knees felt weak. 

“Cody… baby… oh fuck,” she moaned loudly, “I— I’m—”

“Bring it on, babe,” he said, muffled by her lower lips. He lifted his hands off of her waist to unbuckle his belt and to take himself out of his jeans. He gripped one of her hips again and in the other hand he started jerking himself off. His lips suctioned around her clit and in no time, she was coming. And she felt the release of herself... all over his face. Her nails were scraping at his still t-shirt clad back. Just a few more strokes of his hand on himself and he was coming too. He chuckled against her heat and kissed his way back up her face. 

This looked even more familiar. He was eye level with her again but this time it wasn’t watermelon juice on his face. She kissed him. Hard. Licking all of herself off of his face. They broke apart and she looked down and put him back into his jeans and redid his belt. 

“We better get back to filming,” she said with a chuckle and his forehead landed on her shoulder. He kissed her cheek and went to go fetch her panties and shorts. 

The camera had been rolling the whole time but he was gonna make sure it never saw the light of day.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, lovelies. again, i would die for cody and kelsey i love them so much so this is all in good love and fun.  
(again, catch me at tacotuesdaygirl on tumblr and twitter)


End file.
